


i'm a handful (but that's what hands are for)

by SunSparrow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Degradation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, University/College Equivalent of Pro Hero School, knowledge of anime not required, this is literally just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSparrow/pseuds/SunSparrow
Summary: Mark Lee watches Yuta like he's a predator, something to be feared and avoided at all costs.It's not like Yuta is some delinquent or troublemaker.Most of the time, anyway.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 235
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	i'm a handful (but that's what hands are for)

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to be familiar with the anime for this story. :) Basically Quirk = superpower in the My Hero Academia universe. Otherwise it's just some good ol' college roommate... stuff.

Yuta doesn't know what to make of Mark Lee.

This _kid_ comes out of nowhere and blasts away everyone's low expectations for him into the stratosphere. He aces every practical and written test without fail. He has to be cheating or something.

But Yuta knows that Mark Lee spends the most time studying. He sees him in the university library and training yard more than any other Pro-Hero wanna-be, mostly because Yuta's always training, too.

Yuta always comes second to Taeyong, but at least Taeyong is valid competition.

Mark isn't even Yuta's age.

Yuta didn't grow up privileged like some of the other students. His near-perfect grades are the literal result of blood, sweat, and tears. He has scrabbled at scraps for every hard-earned piece of recognition he's gotten at the University. But for some reason, Mark's been showered with praise ever since enrollment.

Everyone loves Mark Lee.

And what pisses him off more than Mark Lee's unexpected perfection, more than the University's biased treatment is...

The fucking way Mark Lee looks at Yuta.

Yuta's mouth twists into a frown.

Mark Lee watches Yuta like he's a predator, something to be feared and avoided at all costs. The moment they met, Mark looked like he was about to have a heart attack. His Quirk activated, sparking with violent coils of electricity that almost set a classroom on fire.

It's not like Yuta is some delinquent or troublemaker. 

Most of the time, anyway.

But with his red hair and sharp eyes, many of his classmates who don't know him too well tend to assume the worst. It just gets under his skin that Mark Lee is completely terrified of him. He's a smart kid who doesn't seem to judge people by appearances. But when it comes to Yuta, he guesses all those rules go out the window.

So.

Yuta is, in a word, _agitated_ once he sees the new rooming arrangements, meant to instill camaraderie among students from different years.

**Mark & Yuta.**

They even put Mark's name first.

Yuta growls.

Taeyong steps away nervously, frost swirling off his skin.

Yuta remembers his breathing exercises. He doesn't want to suddenly sprout spikes out of nowhere.

Yuta thinks bitterly that Taeyong's got it great, as usual. He got Jaehyun as a roommate.

Jaehyun's hot.

"I'm fine," Yuta says, before stalking away to his new room.

* * *

Yuta slams the door behind him with a bang.

"H-hi!" his new roommate says, eyes wide. Ignoring him, Yuta gives the room a quick once-over. Mark already has his school things set up on one of the desks: laptop, books, et cetera. But the mattresses of both beds are still curiously uncovered.

He swings his attention over to Mark.

"Um, I figured I should let you have first pick, hyung?" Mark's voice cracks and he winces.

To Yuta's dismay, he feels... some kind of way about that. Mark is _cute._

Yuta's not sure where Mark got the idea that he can address him so familiarly, but he'll go with it. The corner of his mouth twists up in a smirk.

Mark just keeps on staring at him, looking like he's about to faint.

Well, there's a bed right there if he does pass out. Letting his inner sadist take the reins, Yuta decides to push a bit harder.

He smiles and steps closer.

Close enough to feel Mark's soft bangs brush his forehead. "You pick first, baby," Yuta murmurs. He narrows his eyes so Mark can recognize it for the challenge, the threat that it is.

Yuta notes Mark's eyes dilate with the classic fight-or-flight response. Good, he likes his prey high on adrenaline and fear.

Mark just keeps staring at him, like his brain has collapsed from the sheer terror that is Nakomoto Yuta.

"Would you prefer to push the beds together and share?" Yuta jokes as the silence grows a bit too heavy even for him.

A soft keening reaches his ears as Mark tips forward suddenly against his chest.

"What the _fuck?"_ Yuta says, reaching around to grab at the collar of Mark's jacket, yanking him back.

Mark looks at him with big eyes and a blush to rival a rose.

Yuta's eye twitches in irritation. A rose? Did he just think that about his number one rival?

Furthermore, is he seriously acknowledging Mark Lee as his number one rival?

Mark still wobbles limply as though he might collapse if Yuta lets go, so he swings Mark around hard and pins him to the wall. The sudden impact makes Mark let out a low, strangely sensual groan.

As if Yuta needed more confusing thoughts.

"What's wrong with you, kid? Do you need to see Recovery Girl?" Yuta snaps, concerned despite himself.

"S'better when you call me baby," Mark mutters.

Yuta's brain _screeches_ to a halt.

Mark slaps a hand over his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't say anything," he stutters, muffled.

Yuta narrows his eyes, understanding slowly dawning on him.

All the furtive looks. The nervous stuttering. Lingering at the edges of the room when forced into the same space as Yuta.

"Um. I? I gotta go," Mark mumbles.

Mark makes an honestly pathetic attempt at breaking loose from Yuta's hold.

"Wait a second," Yuta says.

He shifts his grip to Mark's shoulder and tilts his head to the side as if in idle curiosity.

"Now," he says softly, staring down Mark, a mouse trapped in a corner. Mark is trembling, pupils blown. "What's this all about?" 

"I... I look forward to getting to know you as a roommate?" Mark squeaks.

"No. Try again," Yuta growls.

"Um."

Activating his Quirk, Yuta transforms the flesh of his arm into a rigid spike, holding the edge against Mark's vulnerable throat. It's blunt, unable to hurt, but Mark doesn't need to know that. The edge is just enough to scare.

Instead, Mark's hips jolt forward as soon as Yuta touches Mark's throat. Mark whimpers, struggling restlessly in his grip without any real force behind it.

"Yuta-hyung," he says, pleading, panting hard. He licks his lips, staring at Yuta's mouth.

His desire in all its earnest transparency throws Yuta off-kilter.

What exactly does one do with a horny Mark Lee?

Yuta makes some rapid-fire calculations in his head.

How expelled will he be, exactly, if he ruins the academy's golden boy?

What effects will this have on the roommate situation?

Will he get reassigned to a different partner if he makes Mark Lee cry?

_Is_ he going to make Mark Lee cry?

Yuta sighs, "Fuck it," and kisses Mark.

"You gotta say stop if this isn't what you're looking for," he growls against Mark's surprisingly soft lips.

Mark makes a soft noise and starts kissing back. "Don't stop," he breathes, straining his neck against the hardened flesh of Yuta's forearm.

Yuta takes his arm away, hissing, "Careful, you'll choke yourself."

Mark makes a sound of combined relief and dismay as the pressure is taken off his throat. Something in Yuta's chest clenches. "We'll explore that another time, baby," he says. Mark whines and shivers in response, kissing him more fervently.

Too late, Yuta realizes what he's said. That this won't the last time they'll do this.

Drowning out the promise he's just made, Yuta delves deeper between Mark's lips, tangling his tongue with Mark's. The kiss is hot, wet, and sloppy, the way Yuta likes it. Mark's like an opening blossom, petals parting to let Yuta in.

Yuta feels his dick twitch hard against the fly of his jeans as Mark laps into his mouth too, tenderly exploring. Yuta wonders who else has kissed Mark like this.

If Mark was just as shy and eager with them.

Yuta brackets Mark in between his forearms, pins him up against the wall with the entire length of his body.

He loves this, whether fighting or fucking: feeling bigger than his prey, having complete control over their space, where and how they can move. A heady rush of power and pleasure surges through him as Mark gives in to him.

They're the same height but Mark slides a little down the wall, knees bending like they're about to buckle beneath him. Yuta kindly shoves his knee between Mark's legs to prop him up.

With a jolt of arousal, Yuta realizes Mark is completely rock-hard from just kissing.

Yuta's thought process takes a hard right turn into X-rated territory with this revelation. Yuta bites down gently on Mark's lower lip and tugs at it slowly before letting go.

There's drool dripping down one side of Mark's mouth. Mark looks too dazed to realize this, much less wipe it away. "Yuta?" Mark says in a small, worried voice.

As if Yuta would abandon this little bundle of temptation.

Yuta shoves him onto one of the bare beds.

"Oof!" Mark grunts before Yuta quickly climbs on top of him. Mark starts moaning loudly as Yuta settles his body between Mark's legs. 

"Looks like someone's a messy little baby for me today," Yuta whispers, grinding his hips down into Mark's. Mark lets out a high-pitched keening sound, wriggling feverishly against Yuta. Lucky little Mark is wearing sweatpants, so he must feel more of the action happening.

Unfortunately, Yuta has jeans on, so the friction is getting borderline painful. With a grunt of dissatisfaction, Yuta pulls away slightly and Mark clutches at his shoulders, his hips, trying to keep him close.

"Ngh, keep going, Yuta, Yuta-hyung, please, please," Mark moans, voice breaking in the middle of his desperate plea.

"Wait a second, baby," Yuta murmurs, taking a quick second to fumble down his zipper and shove down his jeans below his hips. He keeps on the boxer-briefs, which don't leave much to the imagination but Mark probably isn't ready to see the full thing yet. 

This belief is debunked when Mark starts pawing at the waistband of his boxer-briefs, his jaw hanging open like he's gagging for it.

Yuta groans, white-hot lust filling his brain and flashing down his spine. "Fuck, baby. Wait. You want this?" He takes Mark's hand and places it over his groin, rubbing the heel of Mark's hand over his bulge through the underwear.

"Hyung, hyung," Mark whimpers, "Yeah, want. Want." He's struggling to get up and support himself on one elbow while his other hand is occupied palming Yuta's cock.

Yuta lets himself fall onto his side on the bed, right beside Mark. He grabs Mark's shoulder and pushes downward, simultaneously shifting so that he's lying on his back. Mark eagerly goes, scrambling down to kneel between Yuta's legs to press his face against Yuta's bulge. He fucking rubs his cheek against it like a kitten, starts mouthing at it through the fabric.

Yuta sees Mark's hand down his own pants, squeezing. "You touching yourself, baby?" Yuta says.

"Y-yeah," Mark stutters belatedly, too preoccupied with worshiping Yuta's cock.

"Take me out, sweetheart," Yuta coos, endeared. "Suck me properly, baby. Be good for me."

Mark tugs more insistently at Yuta's waistband, clearly wanting to be _good,_ and Yuta helps, impatient for the real thing.

Impatient, but definitely not ready.

Because Mark immediately goes for gold, slipping his lips gently around the uncut tip and suckling gently. Yuta can feel Mark's fucking tongue swiping around his dick in circles as he sucks.

Yuta places both hands on Mark's head, threading through that soft hair. Gently—Mark is so small, feels fragile under Yuta's hands. Yuta grips firmly at Mark's hair, slowly guiding him down the shaft. Mark's mouth is so wet, drooling all over his dick.

He feels his foreskin peel back slightly as he pushes further into Mark's soft mouth, the motion of it gliding over the head sparking delicious sensation. Yuta's cock hits the back of Mark's throat, and Mark gags beautifully. Yuta groans as Mark's throat flutters and contracts around his sensitive head.

Yuta runs fingers along Mark's nape, gently massaging there as Mark sucks, adjusting his posture to take him further down his throat.

Mark looks up, and Yuta struggles not to come on the spot, seeing this golden boy with tears in his eyes, sucking at his dick and trying his best to take all of him.

With a long, low groan, Yuta forces himself to pull out of Mark's mouth, tugging at Mark's hair. No matter how tempting, it wouldn't be very kind of him as a hyung to come first. Mark tries to chase after it, licking at the tip. Yuta laughs a little. 

"What do you want, Markie?" he purrs, looking down the planes of his body to stare at Mark between his legs, the other boy's lips swollen, red, and so wet.

"Touch me? I... I've been thinking about it," Mark says, voice slightly hoarse.

"Touch you how?" Yuta says, teasing.

"Jerk me off?" Mark says, crude words falling from his lips even as he blushes hard.

"Come up here, then." Yuta smirks. His baby has learned so quickly to ask for what he wants. 

Mark fumbles his way up, all gangly limbs and endearing earnestness. He lies down beside Yuta, facing him.

He shoves down his pants, and Yuta is pleased by what he sees. A long, weeping cock, pre-cum smeared and messy all over the head. Yuta pumps his own dick to gather some of the spit and slick, then grabs Mark's cock in his hand. Mark spasms a little and gasps, like he wasn't expecting it.

Mark is leaking _so much,_ Yuta doesn't even have to spit more into his palm for lube, and Mark desperately grasps at Yuta's wrist as he jerks Mark off. Mark moans and whines, a mess, sweat pasting his bangs to his forehead.

A complete mess.

Yuta grins, licking up the side of Mark's neck, and biting down just enough to imprint his teeth into the flesh.

He mutters, "I bet you're already so close, Mark, just from sucking my cock. I barely have to touch you, don't I? You're so messy and desperate, baby." Mark whines as Yuta sucks on his earlobe.

He changes tactics and aligns their dicks, Mark immediately trying to drag his cock along Yuta's for needed heat and friction. Yuta grabs Mark's hand and moves it over to his own dick so that he can jerk him off at the same time.

Poor baby Mark is so sensitive, so responsive. Even as he strokes Yuta with a broken rhythm that lets Yuta function at almost full capacity, he still tries, knuckles bumping along Yuta's abdomen. Mark throws his head back in a keening whine, baring his neck further. Yuta seizes the opportunity, laving and lapping at the sweat-beaded flesh, biting every so often as Mark's cries and whines heighten in pitch.

"You're being so good, baby, aren't you, Markie," Yuta gasps out, trying to tip Mark over the edge.

Speaking of edging, maybe next time—

"Yuta, Yuta-hyung," Mark mumbles senselessly, weakly humping into Yuta's grip, his own grip on Yuta's dick gone lax.

"Wanna come, baby?" Yuta whispers, putting aside his own pleasure for now. He slips his hand under Mark's shirt, hiking it up so that he can tweak his Mark's nipple even as he strokes his wet cock.

Tears are collecting at the corners of Mark's eyes as he nods feverishly. "Please, Yuta. Please, hyung." Mark arches into Yuta's touch helplessly.

"Okay, sweetheart, come for me. Come for Yuta-niichan," Yuta finds himself mumbling, kissing Mark.

Mark comes hard, with a high, thin scream. His cum splatters messily all up his stomach, some hitting his chin, and definitely getting on his shirt. 

As Yuta allows Mark to recover and breathe, the other boy's eyes are glassy with afterglow.

But it's Yuta's turn now, and he nuzzles at Mark's sweaty, spit-covered neck, rolling them over so Yuta is on top. "Gonna help me, baby?" Yuta asks.

Mark nods jerkily, runs his hands down Yuta's neck, his back, down to grip his ass. Mark helps Yuta rut into Mark's soft stomach, right into the mess of cum.

"How easy do you bruise, baby?" Yuta whispers hoarsely. "You want me to mess you up? Make you mine?"

Mark can only moan in response.

Yuta shifts the composition of his body with his Quirk, making himself denser so that he weighs Mark down into the bed. The gravity makes it easier to rut into Mark's narrow hips. Mark whines helplessly, overstimulated but still pulling Yuta close.

Yuta clutches tighter, the rings on his fingers digging into Mark's hip. "Good boy," Yuta groans. "All for me, right?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Mark chants breathlessly, canting his hips up to help. Some of the alertness has returned to his expression, and he's watching the desire on Yuta's face as he grinds into Mark chasing his own end. Yuta wants to shut his eyes under his scrutiny but the sight of a debauched Mark beneath him is far too tempting.

"Yuta-hyung," Mark says in a small voice. "Please come on me," he says, whining softly, looking up at Yuta with big eyes.

_"Fuck."_ It's enough for Yuta, who moans deep and low, spilling sticky cum all over Mark's abdomen and stomach, a second messy layer over the remnants of Mark's pleasure.

Catching his breath, Yuta doesn't expect it when Mark swipes his fingers through the pool of fluids on his stomach and brings it to his mouth to suck on. Yuta can see a glimpse of Mark's pink tongue, catching every drop. Yuta's dick gives an involuntary twitch.

"Shit, what. Are—are you real?" Yuta sputters, his brain still trying to recover.

Mark blushes and starts to stutter an apology, Yuta can tell, so he shuts Mark up with a kiss, the taste of them both mingling on their tongues.

Someone bangs on the door, interrupting them. "What the HELL _._ Some of us are trying to study!" yells Doyoung's voice.

"Fuck off," Yuta screams back, then coos affectionately at Mark's look of horror at being caught. "Let's get cleaned up, baby."

It's going to be a fun school year.

**Author's Note:**

> (Title is from Madison Beer's "Baby".)
> 
> i'm just. i love this ship. i don't know what to do i just—
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/TheSunSparrow)


End file.
